


Bitter Beginnings

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Alright, this has been sitting on my tumblr for a while and I am finally on a computer to post it here too!And! I have news! I have some new projects coming for Haikyuu!! that therp group I'm inis sort-of helping with.Also, as a reminder, if you want to request a story of some sort, you can leave an askon my tumblrand an update, some of us have made tumblrs for our characters - I have a post linked in the description ofTsukki's blogthat the others are tagged in!





	Bitter Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this has been sitting on my tumblr for a while and I am finally on a computer to post it here too!
> 
> And! I have news! I have some new projects coming for Haikyuu!! that the [rp group I'm in](https://haikyuu-discord-rp.tumblr.com) is sort-of helping with. 
> 
> Also, as a reminder, if you want to request a story of some sort, you can leave an ask [on my tumblr](https://mymistakewriting.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and an update, some of us have made tumblrs for our characters - I have a post linked in the description of [Tsukki's blog](https://lune-kei.tumblr.com) that the others are tagged in!

Christmas had always been a special time in the Tsukishima household, even moreso since Kei was born four years ago.

Akiteru glanced over from where he was helping Kei put some of the final decorations on the tree when he heard the now-too-familiar heated whisper yelling in the kitchen.

They were fighting. Again.

He gave a hollow smile and started talking to Kei, his voice level and pitched loud enough to cover the argument - still quiet enough to not startle or overwhelm Kei, though. He had perfected this in the last four years.

The two had only just finished decorating when their dad joined them, directing his gaze to Akiteru for a moment before nodding to the kitchen. “Your mother needs your help,”

Akiteru hesitated before smiling down at Kei and disappearing into the kitchen. He couldn’t really do anything to argue against it.

Once they were alone, Kei watched his dad as he knelt down in front of him. “Okay, I have to go away for a bit, Kei. I’ll be home soon, I promise.”

Kei nodded his understanding, offering a bright smile in response.

* * *

“Kei… we need to talk, okay?”

Kei glanced up, sitting upright on his bed to watch his brother join him on the bed - red eyes but with a bright smile.

“Is it bout why you cried?”

Akiteru startled, then gave a soft laugh. “I should have know. Yes, it does.”

Kei nodded, settling against his brother’s side to wait silently.

“Dad isn’t coming back home,”

The following quiet lasted until the words had processed, then Kei looked up at Akiteru blankly.

“But he said…”

Akiteru sighed, pulling Kei into his lap and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“He lied.. he isn’t coming home. He doesn’t want to be part of our family anymore.”

* * *

Kei never cried, something that still struck Akiteru as odd years later

He had accepted it with a click of his tongue as if it were just a comment about the weather.

He had _expected it_ , and that hurt.

At four, his brother had expected abandonment, one that had blind sided their mother and Akiteru himself.

He hadn’t asked why he had been lied to, and he had barely changed how he acted.

Akiteru wasn’t sure why, he just hoped his younger brother didn’t blame himself.


End file.
